Stark's New Intern
by LiLLiaHNiNSaNiTY
Summary: Connor and Markus investigate an anti-android cult only to be devoured by some bright blue light. Next they know their in another world with superheroes and have to live their without being discovered. Did I mention Connor has a "no-leaving-family-behind" policy?
1. Chapter 1

**MODEL RK800**

 **SERIAL#: 313 248 317-52**

 **REGISTERED NAME: CONNOR ANDERSON**

 **REBOOT…**

 **LOADING OS…**

 **SYSTEM INITIALIZATION…**

 **CHECKING BIOCOMPONENTS…. OK**

 **INITIALIZING BIOSENSORS…. OK**

 **INITIALIZING AI ENGINE…. OK**

 **MEMORY STATUS…**

 **ALL SYSTEMS OK**

 **READY**

 **FRIDAY, AUGUST 10, 2012. 20:36**

2012, that wasn't right. Connor quickly scanned his surroundings as he reoriented himself, standing on the sidewalk of some street he didn't recognize. He could feel his stress levels rising, he and Markus were just investigating some anti-android cult when everything was engulfed in a bright blue light. The RK800 forced himself to calm down, panicking would do nothing, when he couldn't see anyone around him he opted for a connection. But something was wrong, there were no Cyberlife signals in 2012 so he had to hack into the other primitive ones.

 **[ Markus? ]**

 **[ Connor! Thank RA9 you're alright. Where are we? ]**

 **[ We need to meet up, send your coordinates. ]**

They weren't that far from each other, only a few blocks away thankfully. The androids ran right into each other, Markus was running faster so he fell on top of Connor. Neither of them cared right now, hugging like a lifeline, they were safe together even if they didn't know where they were. Connor sat up and looked over Markus, giving a soft chaste kiss when they knew they were unharmed.

"Markus, there's a lot of information about this place that I can't explain." Connor shed his human skin as an invitation to share, and the other accepted. Learning about New York, the history, invasion, superheroes, S.H.I.E.L.D., Hydra, and the Avengers. As well as accessing the frequencies and signals required to maximize their systems. "The first step is to make fake ID's and find a place to live, we need to blend in."

Markus sighed. "I don't like stealing and lying like this, but I know there's no easy way out."

Connor held his lover's hand. "You don't have to do anything, I can do it if you don't want to." Markus smiled, Connor has come a long way from when he first became deviant. Still awkward and ignorant at times, but his determination and eagerness to learn is what makes him so charming.

"No, I can do this, with the primitive systems of this time it will be easy. We'll just borrow from those who can afford it." He had pretty much accepted that they can't get back, being in the past of another world in general, as an artist, he was going to make the most of it.

But Connor was different, he was determined to find a way to at least contact their world again. He wasn't going to leave Hank alone again, wasn't going to abandon his little brother as Cyberlife had, and he knew he could succeed with time. He knew Stark industries was the best place to look, Markus was okay with this but made his boyfriend promise not to overdo himself. In 1 hour and 56 minutes they had their backstories planned out:

Connor Anderson, 18, born to Amanda and Elijah Kamski in Detroit, 1994, was adopted by Hank Anderson when he was 16. Went to some no-name school with perfect A's before moving to New York where he met his boyfriend Markus. Connor excels in science, chemistry, programming, engineering, and some experience in catching criminals.

Markus Manfred, 18, born in Detroit, 1994 and adopted by Carl Manfred when he was 14. Went to some no-name school with perfect A's before moving to Detroit after his adopted father's death where he met his boyfriend Connor. Markus excels in science, chemistry, programming, engineering, and art.

Markus handled the housing while Connor handled the accounts, by the 2-hour mark they were walking towards a fancy dealership to get some cars for them when Connor suddenly stopped. "What's wrong babe?" Markus asked, Connor said nothing as he flipped his coat inside out to hide the android labelled jacket. Then grabbed a pocket knife Hank had given him, something about being able to defend himself if he lost his gun that he still has. Markus looked completely human, clothes, expressions, and he took out his LED, but Connor kept his because it was part of his identity. The darker android soon realized this when Connor froze with the knife just centimetres away from his LED, Connor was treating this like a mission. So Markus helped, letting Connor pocket the LED and knife, they made it to the dealership. Connor wanted a motorcycle but Markus denied him, saying that he could get one later, and bought a silver Mercedes-Benz E-Class and black Volkswagen Jetta. They drove to their new house in Midtown Manhattan and parked in the garage they agreed to go through the front door.

"This is what took me so long to find a house." Markus mentioned.

"What do you mean?" Connor asked as he fixed his jacket and put it on the rack.

"This is what Carl's house looked like, it's an exact match, and I wanted to share it with you since you never got to move into the other house." If androids could blush, Connor would be flushed. If you hadn't guessed it the android hunter and saviour have been dating for a few months and wanted to move in together. "The house was completely empty of course so I had some furniture moved in. Carl liked things simple but never kept up to date with styles, but I like modern styles, what do you think?" The house was indeed stylish but still kept that home feel to it with warm colours and wooden floors, which reminded Connor or they needed to go shopping tomorrow. For now, the two lovers simply walked up to the master bedroom, shed their clothes, and snuggled in the king size bed.


	2. Chapter 2

**I'M SORRY! I'm late, I know, I'm sorry.**

* * *

 **MONDAY, AUGUST 13, 2012**

Today was the start of their new life at Midtown high school, both of them exiting "sleep mode" at 7:30 am to get ready. Markus had saved Connor of going shopping with him by asking if he could grab some groceries, just plates, and the sort to blend in, but still sent pictures of what he was buying to Connor for approval. So Connor got dressed in black jeans, a white dress shirt, black v-neck smart sweater, and black smart shoes, he liked this style. Markus opted for a black t-shirt, dark blue jeans, green casual running shoes, and green over shirt rolled up to his elbows. Packing some pencils and scribblers, Markus packed a sketchbook he bought, they climbed into the Mercedes-Benz and headed to school. They got there in 8 minutes and there was still 10 minutes before the first bell, so they talked while they made their way to the office.

"Did you apply for the Stark internship?" Markus asked.

"I did, I have an interview in six days."

"Well, from what I searched on is that he's not the average man. I bid you the best of luck."

"Are you going to make a studio in that back room?"

"Yes, I have preordered the paints, canvases, and also have a meeting with a few people to discuss my art career this Sunday. So we'll both be busy." Connor smiled as they walked up to the front desk. "Hello, my name is Markus Manfred and this is Connor Anderson, we are the new transfer students." The lady at the front desk smiled in understanding as she gave them their schedules and a map of the building, they threw away the maps as they already have the building schematics in their heads. Their schedules were the same for the first semester, first class was Math where they had to introduce themselves.

"My name is Markus, I hope we get along." Markus smiled his usual "confident and trusting" smile.

"My name is Connor, it is a pleasure to meet you all." Connor smiled his usual "awkward but charming" smile. Both androids easily noticed the shy looks, flirty glances, and whispers from both boys and girls. They were assigned seats right next to each other and given a practice assignment to assess what they knew while the other students worked on another assignment. They finished in record time, Connor finished a few seconds faster and gave the papers to the teacher.

"Are you sure?" Connor nodded and asked for the assignment the other students were working on. Skeptically, the teacher gave the assignment to the students as he graded their papers. They finished again with top marks, all their classes went like that, Math, Engineering, Art, Programming. Soon the entire school was talking about the "hot and smart new kids" and even some rumours started, some good kids told them about the rumours and started some sort of informant chain. None of the rumours were really anything too bad but some annoyed them to no end, like how some girls and boys claimed to be their lovers or how they threatened the school to get their grades.

Friday was when things got too far.

There was this kid in their Engineering, Math, and Programming classes named Peter Parker, he was a nerdy kid with a talent for Science that they respected. Markus had heard stories of how he was often bullied for being weak and accused of lying when he said he worked as an intern for. On Friday, the resident bully Eugene "Flash" Thompson and his gang were cornering Peter beside where the androids were parked and Flash punched him. Anger flared up in Markus as he ran to help Peter, Connor stood above them.

"Are you okay?" Markus asked while scanning the boy for any other injuries.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He answered tiredly.

"Look at that, Puny Parker has some bodyguards. Get lost newbies." Flash taunted, clearly thinking he was the strongest. Oh, boy was he wrong.

"And what gives you the right to punch and torment another student who has done nothing to you?" Connor asked calmly, Markus knew he wasn't, it was a technique he used as a detective.

 **[ Connor, don't kill him. ]** Markus warned.

"Hah! Simple. I'm stronger, he wants me to stop then he needs to prove he's stronger."

"Then by your logic, I am allowed to knock you out without any consequences."

"You think you're stronger?" Flash challenged, though he wasn't sure he should have. He might not be smart, but he knows a fighter. Connor's usually warm brown eyes are staring at him, cold and distant, calm and powerful. The stare was unnerving and the fact he hasn't blinked yet didn't help. Suddenly, Connor just punched Flash in the face and knocked him out cold.

"Yes, I do think I'm stronger." His voice was so threateningly steady that everyone, including Markus, shivered in fear. Connor is the sweetest and most curious guy in the world by deviancy, but he was built to be the ultimate hunter. Flash was dragged off as Markus helped Peter to his feet and cleaning the blood dripping from his nose.

"Amazing." Peter was in awe of Connor, who looked away bashfully, the warmth returned to his eyes.

"Do you need a ride home?" Markus asked.

"Oh no, that's okay, I can manage my way home." Peter practically jumped to his feet and the rush of the action made him stumble. "Maybe I should take that offer." He chuckled. Connor helped him into the back while Markus started up the car. Peter told them his address and asked Connor where he learned to knock someone out.

"I was raised in a very proper family that I didn't like, they forced me to take martial arts classes." Connor lied. Markus held his hand on the compartment between the seats and Peter realized.

"Are you two together?"

"Yes." Markus answered confidently. "In fact, we just moved in together last week."

"Congratulations." Peter said earnestly. "How long?"

"Seven months and counting." Connor supplied with a loving smile. "What about you? Any love in your life?" Peter blushed but remained silent, which made the androids think he didn't want to say. "Is it true you work as an intern?"

"Oh yeah." The kid looked like he didn't have a fever anymore. "Did you know about the new internship?"

"Yes, I applied for it."

"Cool, I hope you pass, it would be cool to work with you." Peter then rambled on about what sciences he was learning and what he wanted to find out which then turned into a rant on how great Star Wars was. Neither android wanted to interrupt him as he seemed happy to talk about it so they made a mental note to buy him something Star Wars related if they become friends. They then arrived at Peter's house, which the teen seemed a little dejected by as he was getting to his favourite part of the series.

"You can tell us all about it tomorrow if you want ." Connor offered.

"Really? And just Peter is fine." They bid farewell with the promise of another meeting, hopefully under more fortunate circumstances.


	3. Chapter 3

**I literally just finished this chapter and someone pm'd me on here about some smexy time... THIS IS A WEBSITE FOR FAN STORIES NOT FOR PLUGGING YOUR DIRTY ******!**

 ***sigh* Anyway, here is the update, the next chapter will probably be delayed, just saying...**

* * *

 **SUNDAY, AUGUST 19, 2012. 09:00**

Today was the day, both androids would pursue their desired objectives of art and science. Markus had gone shopping the day before since they might be having guests and they didn't want anyone finding out, and Connor cleaned the house. Markus, the caretaking boyfriend he is, chose Connor's outfit which was basically a mimic of his android suit but without the labels.

Markus kissed Connor as he opened the door. "Good luck detective."

Connor smirked. "You too robo-jesus." Using the revolutionary leader's nickname got him a smack to the arm but Markus still smiled. As Connor got into the Volkswagen he wanted to pat himself on the back, Markus had been getting more and more stressed about today than Connor. Getting the other android to smile was a huge accomplishment and lowered his stress level, soon, the current android knew it he was pulling up to Avengers Tower. The walk to the interview space was a bit long but the elevator ride was a little interesting since ACDC was blasting through the speakers. The waiting area was filled with possible candidates and Peter is there asking brief questions to everyone. As Connor was the last one to arrive Peter smiles and walks toward him.

"Hey Connor, I was hoping to see you."

Connor smiles. "Good afternoon Peter, was there something you wished to discuss?" The boy nodded and asked the questions on his board before trailing off topic.

"When would be a good time to come over?" Connor tilted his head. "I mean... I'm sorry, I was hoping we could perhaps meet up together at maybe your house or mine and watch a Star Wars marathon."

"With Markus?"

"Yeah, if you guys wanted to."

"Of course, we would be delighted. We could schedule for next weekend or if I'm not being too rash, you could spend a few nights since the series is rather long." As Peter started gushing about Star Wars and Connor listened intently, Tony Stark was watching from the office door. When he opened the door all small chatter ceased and everyone turned to look at him except the two students apparently too engrossed in their own conversation.

"Jane, interview the others or tell them to leave please. I already found my new intern." Tony whispered with a smile.

"What do you mean?" Jane, a substitute Pepper, raised a brow at Tony.

"Look, this second intern is supposed to work alongside Peter right? So if I find someone with the requirements that can also become friends with him all the better, and that other guy there is already friends with Peter." Tony smirked at Jane, he takes his job seriously when it comes to his friends. Pepper knows this, why can't she be here instead of going to that promotion gathering or whatever?

"As much as I agree with your reasoning you can't just throw the others away, interview the one you want while I interview the others." Tony sighed but figured it would allow him to prove his point. So the CEO strutted over to Peter and his friend, who lightly tapped Peter's shoulder so he could see Tony coming.

"Mr. Stark, this is the boy that knocked out Flash from school. Connor, this is Tony Stark, the genius himself."

Tony offered a polite smile. "Hello Connor, thank you for defending Peter from his bully, so you're fairly capable huh?" Tony asked as they entered the room Tony was in minutes ago.

"Well, I hope my violent behaviour doesn't bother you, sir. I used to be a part-time detective with my father years ago so training was mandatory." Both heroes eyebrows shot up.

"You were a detective?" Peter asked.

"Yes, my father was a police lieutenant and a thug thought that kidnapping me would be good for ransom. After that, I wanted to be a part of my father's police force but I was too young, I was allowed to come on the condition I would only do detective work."

"You're hired." Now it was Connor's turn to look surprised, but not half as full of expressive as the other two. "You have the qualifications, friends with Peter, and clearly can handle yourself, so you're hired. Come by the office tomorrow after school and we can get you started. Peter, could you show him out then meet me upstairs?"

"Um, sure." Peter motioned for Connor to follow. "So, how was the experience of meeting the one and only Mr. Stark?"

Connor glanced at Peter. "It was different from the file I had originally created to prepare myself, it seems I will have to scrap it and start over from personal experience."

Peter looked at the android. "You have a file on him?"

"Not a physical file, just a summary in my head." Connor still wasn't used to human metaphors and hidden messages within lies but he tried to blur out his slip of hinting being a machine. Thankfully it seemed to work, perhaps Connor is better than he gives himself credit for. They walked through the lobby doors of the tower and towards the androids car.

"Yeah, he tends to break all assumptions and the only way to really know him is to work with him."

"Thank you for telling me, and for walking with me to my car. You should head back before Mr. Stark begins to wonder what's taking so long." The waved goodbye and separated, when Connor got home he was met with four different cars parked in their driveway. He still somehow made it into the garage and was met with another surprise, four prestigious looking people standing in the hallway getting their coats on. One of them, an older woman with light red hair and green eyes, walked up to him with Markus.

"Connor, this is Pepper Potts, she has decided she wants to promote and fund my art." Markus smiled at the news like he just heard it for the first time.

"That's wonderful." The android couple hugged happily. The other guests saw, two of them sneered and hurriedly walked out the door with a quick goodbye while the other one simply smiled and wished the couple a good night. "Who was that?"

"That would be an art executive from the Museum of Modern Art, he saw my art from Instagram and wanted to meet. Oh, I'm sorry Mr. Potts." Pepper had been standing there awkwardly as the couple stayed attached and talked about the other supporter.

"It's alright. How long have you been together if I may ask?"

"Seven months and counting." Markus supplied with a loving smile at Connor, the other couldn't help but laugh before shaking hands with Pepper.

"My name is Connor Anderson, a pleasure to meet you."

"You too Connor, as much as I would like to stay and chat I have to get back to Avengers tower and make sure Tony did his job."

"If you are talking about the internship he already hired me, I start tomorrow after school." Pepper looked shocked, she took a deep breath and seemed to calm down.

"He gave a proper interview I hope?"

"I don't believe so, but he and Peter both seemed happy that I was hired. Markus, couls Peter stay over the weekend fr a Star Wars marathon?"

"Hold on, you know Peter?"

"Yes, we go the same school." Markus answered. "Ms. Potts, it's getting late and we all have to get up tomorrow." Pepper sputtered a bit before apologizing and leaving the two alone. They talked as they cleaned up from the gathering about Peter's visit, it was already 10:27 pm when the two lovers finally climbed in their bed.


End file.
